Ragnarok
by trappedinpurgatory
Summary: Since the beginning of time the forces of heaven, and the hordes have hell have waged eternal war against each other. Three guardian spirits ensure that the conflict does not spill into the plane of existence. Adventure/horror/drama/action/sci-fi


Disclaimer: I do not own Elfen Lied in any way, however, I do own the characters that I have created for this story. Anything taken from Elfen Lied will be completely based off the manga. If you have not read it then you sirs/madams are missing out.

**Since the beginning of existence, an eternal conflict has been waged between the forces of heaven, and the hordes of hell. Existence relies on three guardian entities to uphold the balance and halt the conflict from spilling into the plane of existence. For a hundred Valhallan years the entities vanished from time and space, leaving the activities of the divine and the infernal unchecked. Until now...**

_Chapter 1: Justice_

The aroma of blood and death filled the air. The one hundred year war was now coming to an end on the planet Valhalla. The black fortress hung over what was once Valhalla's largest city, the city now laid in ruin as the forest rapidly reclaimed the land. The black fortress was missing its main towers and fresh holes were being formed by the battle taking place within. A young diclonius stands among the rubble surrounded by foes. He is encircled by a group of nulls, all with maws frothing and cackling madly. They charge, and in an instant they are slashed to bloody ribbons. "I'm coming...", He hears a roar that sounds like a thousand screaming young ones. He extends a vector towards the flying castle and pulls himself toward the fray. His hair is crimson and slightly shaggy, and he is clothed in the torn battle armor of the rebellion. The light armor is torn at the chest revealing the symbol of his leader painted in blood, which was a cross and an inverted cross connected at the bottom.

Reaching the fortress he throws himself into one of the holes in the wall and sees his leader on one side of the room and Demongo on the other. The room took up a majority of the fortress and had patches of fire dancing around it, large columns were knocked down and the floors and walls were littered with sharp sickles. Demongo was in his final form, which was a perverted twist of light, dark, and his vampiric demon form. He stood at 15 feet with four massive bat wings, two glowing gold, two glowing black. His eyes were black pits and his maw was full of razor sharp fangs that did not allow him to close it. His body appeared to be merely made entirely of gray flesh and bone, but he managed to wield two massive swords, one white, one black. Across the room was the boys master, he stood at six feet and was only wearing torn brown pants. He was considerably muscular and had long silver hair, which draped down to his lower back. For ears he had to thin slight silvery furry elongated ears the reached just over the top of his head. Sprouting from his knuckles were five blades as long as his arm, the left glowing blue and trickling with electricity, the right growing crimson and burning with fire. He had large silver bat wings, and his eyes glowed, the left blue, the right red. "Master!" The leader turns his head towards his closest follower, "What are you-"...

Both massive blades are thrown into his chest. The boys normally expressionless face fills with anger, as over a hundred vectors sprout out of his back. "HAHHAHHAH," Demongo cackles at his new opponent and summons the two blades back to him. "He was not worthy of the name, no abomination to my race will ever carry my name. The war is over not even he could defeat me, what makes you think you can. I murdered your people boy....you want vengeance? You want justice? COME CLAIM IT" Demongo's voice was deep, monstrous, and loud. His vectors shot forward, but the beast moved behind him with unnatural speed. Demongo grabs him by the throat and holds him high above the ground, squeezing his throat."You can't use your arms when you're like this....Now, I will finally drain the blood from your entire race." A cold breeze fills the room, and the hellfire began to die out. "_Demongo_" a voice that sounds like two speaking at once fills the room. The voice belonged to the boys leader, and something else."What?!" Demongo looks towards the leaders corpse and he lets out an ear piercing shriek. The wounds from the blades had vanished, he stood hunched over, his wings weakly laying on the floor, a black glow surrounded his body. "No.....no.....Samael....", Demongo drops the diclonius and picks up his two swords. "_No...._" he spoke with 2 voices as he lifted his wings from the ground. "You couldn't have...there is now way you could have defeated him..", Demongo's once loud and deep voice was now quiet and trembling. The Leader stood up and revealed his eyes, which were now completely black. He materializes a black scythe, which was covered in dark runes, and glowed malevolently. Seizing the opportunity, the boys vectors wrap around Demongo like a thousand serpents, and in one swift movement the leader beheads him with the scythe. All is quiet for a moment, suddenly Demongo's body explodes sending the diclonius boy flying from the fortress. The leader stays and is engulfed by the explosion. The fortress begins to fall to the ground and as it does three beams of light burst from the plummeting fort one white, one black, and one green. In mid air the boy is engulfed by the green beam, the white beam heads off towards the rebellions strong hold, and the black beam vanishes into space....

**The beam travels for thousands of light years, until it reaches the milky way galaxy, and earth...**

Enoshima, was in ruin. The onslaught of vectors was unstoppable. The source of the destruction hovered over a destroyed tower. Lucy hung silently, holding onto Kohta's dead form. The bullet wound caused by Kurama had pierced Kohta's lung, slowly killing him. Lucy, blinded by rage continued her onslaught on humanity. Blood began to flow from her orifices, her body could not take her power. "I WILL DESTROY EVERYTHING." She sends here vectors deep into the ground and begins to tear the Earth inside and out. **"I told you."** Lucy became enveloped by her mind and was standing before the voice of her DNA. "**After I destroy this island, I'll move onto the bigger ones, the world will be ours." **Lucy fell to her knees and began to cry. "I didn't want this....Kohta....why?"

"**Because, hes not human....I am human.....his death means as much as that death of any of his kind."**

"Kohta...I-I'm...s-s-sorry."

"**What?"** Lucy and her voice are no longer alone, something else has entered Lucy's mind. The shadows of the dark room begin to twist and morph. "**What is this? Who are you?"** Suddenly the shadows leap from the ground and become a massive ball of oozing black matter. The matter races towards the voice and engulfs her. Lucy's eyes widen, as tears continue to drip down her face. "No more...." The black ball starts to take form. It forms a long snout, a large maw like that of a lizard, a giant black blade protrudes from its forehead. The ball then extends and becomes a winding snake like body ending in a four pronged tail with even larger blades at the tips. It looks at Lucy with its eyes that it did not have and slowly moves closer. "I don't care what you are, if you're going to kill me than do it." The beast rose up and looked down upon Lucy, then it open its large maw and whispers. _"The Dragon has chosen you."_ The beast then dives head first towards Lucy, and then she wakes up.

She looks around the destruction, and then down at the lifeless form in her hands. She began to cry and held Kohta close to her, she had longed for his warm embrace for eight long years, but no he was cold. Suddenly the sky begins to darken. Lucy looks up and sees a serpent like beam of black energy heading for her. She does not move, she buries her face into the nape of Kohta's neck and awaits whatever fate was coming. The light reaches her and completely envelops her. Kohta materializes as Lucy releases him and grabs onto her temples. Her head felt as if it were being split in two. The dark energy began pouring into her body through her mouth, noes, and eyes. Lucy's vectors dissapear, and after the energy is fully absorbed, a wave of darkness is sent out from Lucy destroying everything within half a mile of Lucy.

The diclonius boy sat in meditation within the council chamber. The chamber was a massive dome with stadium style seats all around a large floating orb. He sat on the orb legs crossed, in deep concentration. The dome was supported by three massive pillars one white, one black, one green. As he meditated reality seemed to ripple all about the dome. It was as if tiny pebbles were being thrown through the air, causing light ripples to spread out then dissipate. He feels a presence within his mind and opens his eyes. His eyes were now had red crosshairs with crimson pupils. He stood up upon the orb, he was wearing light blue pants and a blue unbuttoned vest. "It is time." He says, as reality seems to ripple and pulse about him. Suddenly in a flash of light he is gone and leaves the spot where he stood rippling like disturbed water.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Thats the introduction to the story. There will probably be some form of crossovers with other animes/mangas later. First attempt at one of these, so if people like it I'll write more. I left it fairly vague for a reason, everything will be explained later in the story.


End file.
